William Pierson
Sergeant William Pierson was an American soldier who served in the United States Army and saw fighting in World War II, fighting in the Middle East, especially in Syria, then fighting in Italy and Finland. He is a major supporting NPC in the American campaign in Call of Duty: Combined Forces. Biography Middle East Campaign Pierson saw fierce fighting in North Africa, fighting in the fierce battle of Kassirine Pass, in which he fights off German assaults on US lines and camps, then fights to defend a village. He then kept seeing fighting in the Middle East, in which he fights in a number of fierce battles in the deserts of Saidi Arabia, fighting past German defensive lines, positions and villages in the desert. He then sees fierce fighting in the deserts of Syria. Fighting in the battle of Litakia, as the Germans were fighting and driving British and American troops from the city, Pierson attempted to rescue some men who were trapped, so he and his remaining troops fought their way to them. Reaching the trapped soldiers, Pierson fights to hold their positions in Litakia until reinforcements come. However, no one came, and almost all of his men were killed, forcing Pierson to fight his way out. Pierson adopted a more pessimistic view on life after this, and as such, became very hard on his men. Philip Stiles was placed under his command. With this, Pierson leads men in fighting the Germans in the battle of Kissoui. Pierson fights past German defenses in the deserts, fighting and eliminating German lines and positions, then fights to eliminate supply camps and assault and defend a couple villages, fighting off German assaults. After this, he assaults and eliminates a convoy. Invasion of Italy Pierson then participates in the invasion of Italy, in which he leads men in storming the beaches of Anzio. Storming the beaches, a midst the bloody slaughter of many of his men, Pierson fights up the beach, and then fights to eliminate German and Italian defenses, crushing trenches and machine gun nests, then destroying several pillboxes. After this, he fights to seize and defend a village. While fighting to defend their hold on the beachhead, Pierson fights off Italian assaults, then he leads men into the Italian countryside around Anzio. Pierson fights past German and Italian forces and defenses in the countryside and forests of Italy, fighting past enemy trenches, positions, nests and lines in fierce fighting. Pierson fights and seizes a couple villages and destroys a few supply camps. He then keeps fighting past German and Italian defensive lines and positions in the countryside and destroying a convoy. With that, he fights to assault a town, fighting through the streets and houses, then he storms and seizes a church and fights to hold it. After this, he fights his way through the town to seize the centre, then fights to hold the town centre and fight off Italian assaults. After finally securing Anzio, Pierson fights in the battles for the Winter Line in central Italy. Pierson fights to defend American positions by a river and fight off German and Italian forces, then he keeps fighting past enemy defenses in a forest and assaults a few supply camps, then fights his way to assault and seize a village. With that, Pierson fights to strike and seize a critical hill by the village and destroy a German radio station at the top of the hill, then fights to defend the hill. Pierson then leads an assault on a German armored train that stopped by the hillside village, fighting through the village and eliminating the train defenses before capturing the train and its supplies. With the hill and train taken, Pierson fights past German and Italian forces and defenses in a forest to assault a bridge and seize it, then they fight to assault a city. Pierson fights through the outskirts of the city, breaking enemy defenses, then keeps fighting through the streets and buildings and assaults a hotel and a library, then fights to defend the hotel and library. Eventually, US reinforcements arrive, relieving Pierson and his men as they take the rest of the city. Eventually, Stiles figures out Pierson's tragedy, and once they talk about this, Pierson starts to become more understanding and openly caring of his men once again. Fighting in Finland Pierson and Stiles are then sent with American forces to help the Russians in Finland to crush the German and Finnish forces. Here, Pierson meets Russian sergeant Demichev, and is usually paired with him in Finland, while Pierson fights in a number of battles with help from the Soviets in Finland, fighting in the decisive battle of Tali-Ihantala. Eventually, after much fierce fighting, Pierson helps fight in the battle of Helsinki. Fighting in the snow lands outside of Helsinki, Pierson, Stiles and Demichev lead US and Russian forces in assaulting a massive Finnish convoy, with Pierson fighting the convoy defenses and destroying the convoy. After this, Pierson fights his way to assault a German and Finnish camp, fighting and eliminating the camp. With that Pierson, Stiles and Demichev head back to US and Russian lines to defend them from enemy assaults. Pierson fights to defend the US and Russian lines, fighting off waves of German and Finnish assaults and fighting to defend the lines in a vicious battle. After much fierce fighting, Pierson defends the lines as Soviet reinforcements come. With that, Pierson helps US and Russian forces assault Helsinki, with Pierson assaulting the outskirts and then he keeps fighting through the streets and buildings of the city, battling German and Finnish defenses. Eventually, they assault and seize the city centre, but the Germans launch a counter assault. Pierson fights to defend the city centre, fighting off German assaults, and just nearly succeeding. However, a German King Tiger tank comes in and aims at the building Pierson and Stiles are in. Sacrificing himself, Pierson shoves Stiles out of the building to save him while the tank fires on the building, destroying it and killing Pierson. Personality and Traits Initially, Pierson was an incredibly tough and abrasive man who showed very little care for his men, having an extremely pessimistic view on the world. As such, he was incredibly harsh on his men and drove them to extreme lengths, whether they could take it or not, and would simply use insults or harsh put downs to keep his men in line or drown out any complaints, while also being somewhat arrogant. However, it is shown that he is like this due to having lost many of his men in Syria, believing that his attempts to save lives would only lead to more people being killed. Once Stiles gets through to him on this and the two gain a strong trust in each other, Pierson becomes much more respectful and kind, and is more openly and genuinely compassionate, often risking his life to save others. Relationships Philip Stiles Initially, Pierson and Stiles had a very antagonistic relationship, with Pierson often berating Stiles and criticizing him over even small details and infractions. He constantly put Stiles down and argued with him, sometimes heatedly, which would even lead to Pierson and Stiles getting into a fistfight. However, after Stiles discovers Pierson's tragedy and talks to him about it, Pierson and Stiles form a very strong bond based heavily on trust and loyalty, with Pierson becoming very helpful towards Stiles, as well as being protective and complimentary towards him. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Jerks Category:Barbarian Category:One Man Army Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Gunman Category:Destroyers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Egotists Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Thief Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Gaolers Category:Pessimists Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Vigilantes Category:Insecure Category:Nihilists Category:Authority Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Leaders Category:Right Hand Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Assassin Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Category:Martyr Category:Suicidal Category:Survivors Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Enforcers Category:Neutral Category:Disciplinarians Category:Normal Skilled Category:Guardians Category:Nemesis Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Hunters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Deceased Category:Serious